


Descent into Anger

by ghostdude101



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Insanity, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdude101/pseuds/ghostdude101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a boy who fell from a bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent into Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic, for the prompt "there was once a boy who fell from a bridge."

There was once a boy who fell from a bridge. All the way down, through the shining void and the echoing emptiness of the spaces between universes. He falls, and falls, and after an eternity, after the thought that surely there were no space left to fall _to_ is the only thing filling his mind, still he keeps falling.

As he falls, he sees. He has seen many monsters, Loki, and defeated them too. But the worst monsters he had faced now seems like dust, tiny and hardly worth a moment's notice, compared to the ones that dwell in the darkness beneath the Bifrost's light.

There were _things_ \- hungry things, clawed things, lonely things - that had not stirred for eons, roused by this falling being dropping into their midst. 

He does not remember what forms they took. His mind shies away from those too-bright memories, because only madness - terrible, incurable madness - lies in that direction. For there are some things no one is meant to see, not even him, with his mind as hard as flint.

When he lands, he lands _angry_ , for how could he not? The only other path is madness, and that, he will not succumb to. So he gives in to his anger, gathers it close to his heart and his mind, a blazing shield against the madness that crowds around him, trying to worm their way in. His final defense.

Oh, this isn't the red-hot rage of Thor, that is quick to flare and just as quickly to be quenched. No, his is the cold, calculating anger, just a knife's edge away from insanity, that _endures_ , and lingers always in the back of his mind. 

An anger that would cling to power, with blood and teeth and fingernails, to any power that can keep him here, and not _there_. Never again there. No. He will pillage and plunder and murder, and he will die if need be, but he will not let _there_ touch him again.


End file.
